


11. Adventure

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Feels, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Separation Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts (Sorta... Mentions of the Subconsious), dreamscape, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Following a concerning statement from Logan, Roman takes Logan on an adventure in the dreamscape, but it goes wrong. Virgil isn’t happy about this.





	11. Adventure

The mindscape was silent, albeit Roman’s snoring.

The Creative side was sprawled on the couch in an unmajestic position, limbs splashing everywhere. One arm draped over the Logical side, who lay asleep on the Prince’s chest, gripping lightly at Roman’s red silk pyjamas as he drooled slightly. 

Roman had stayed up most of the night, vowing to protect Logan from any Knight Mares that may pay him a visit, and wondering what he should do about what Logan had said before falling asleep. He eventually drifted off, cradling Logan to his chest as though it would protect him more.

Logan stirred, shifting slightly to get more comfortable, only to slowly slip off the silk of Roman’s pyjamas and land on the floor with a  _ thud _ . Roman snorted, shooting upright.

“Wha-? Logan?!”

‘’M alwight…” Logan mumbled, pulling himself up. “I wish you had chowsen cashmewe pydamas, though.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Thank god…” Roman smiled, reaching down and pulling Logan onto his lap. “Logan…”

“Yes?”

“I…” Roman tried to think of how to word his question. How do you ask a child about their confession to thinking about ending themselves? “I have an idea.”

“You’we Cweatifity, you awe  _ litewally  _ Thomas’ ideas.”

“Let’s go on an adventure.”

“What kind of adfentuwe…?”

“A heroic one!” Roman beamed, standing abruptly, balancing Logan on his hip. “What do you say, Captain Courageous?”

“...Alwight.”

* * *

“Wo-man…? I don’t like this adfentuwe…” Logan whimpered, hiding behind Roman and fiddling nervously with his blue sash. Roman held the back of Logan’s head in an attempt to comfort him.

Their predicament was an unusual one, to say the least. They were pressed against the wall of a cave, wearing matching Prince outfits, surround by three Dragon Witches in their human forms, their wings spread to assert dominance. Behind them was a large cauldron. A bottomless cauldron. 

All part of Roman’s plan.

“It’s alright, Thomas Scaredison.” Roman whispered. “It’s all make believe, nothing can hurt us in here.”

“But-”

“Alright, enough talk!” One of the Dragon Witches, clearly the leader, gestured to a Dragon Witch next to her. Together, they grabbed Roman and tore him away from Logan.

“No! Wo-man!” Logan cried, lunging forward and reaching out for the Prince, only for the other Dragon Witch to grab his by the waist and drag him back. “Wo-man!”

“Logan, it’s okay!”

“No! It’s not!” Logan struggled against the Dragon Witch as he watched Roman get carried towards the cauldron. Roman smiled reassuringly at Logan.

Logan burst into tears.

“No! Let go of him! Don’t take him away fwom me! Pwease! Let go! Gif him back! Don’t take him away! Pwease! Wo-Wo!” Logan screamed, tears spilling down his face as he struggled against the Dragon Witch, desperate to reach Roman. Roman froze.

This wasn’t meant to happen… This was all wrong…

“Stop. Stop! I gotta help him!” Roman pulled against the Dragon Witches, who laughed at him. “Stop!” Roman growled, squeezing his eyes shut and willing the fantasy world to fade. He and Logan fell to the floor, the two of them sitting up in the now empty white room to look for the other.

“Logan…” Roman crawled over, pulling Logan into his arms. Logan clung to him, sobbing in relief against Roman’s chest. “Logan, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t think… I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t go away…” Logan choked. “Pwease…”

“Shh, it’s okay… Nothing’s gonna happen now…” Roman whispered, pressing a soft kiss atop Logan’ head. “I’m so sorry, Logan, I-I’m an idiot, I shouldn’t have done that…”

“Done what?” Roman jumped at the sound of Virgil’s voice. 

“Um…”

“If you hurt him, Roman, I swear I’m going straight to Patton about it.”

“Straight to me about what?” Patton popped up. “You know we’re not straight.” He added with a laugh, then he saw Logan. “Oh, no, Logan…”

“I messed up…” Roman whispered, his voice breaking. “Logan said last night that he thought about going to the subconscious, so I thought if I showed him how I felt about that then maybe he wouldn’t!”

“And you did that by…?” Virgil crossed his arms. Roman looked down.

“By-having-a-Dragon-Witch-separate-us-and-throw-me-into-an-abyss…” 

Virgil smacked him up the head.

“You absolute moron!”

“I just wanted to show him how much that thought hurt me!”

“So you hurt him back?! What the hell, Roman?! That’s it, you’re never looking after Logan again! Logan, come here.” Virgil reached down to take Logan.

“No... No! Wo-man!” Logan tried to hold on to Roman, gripping Roman’s sash tight. Virgil pulled him off, balancing him on his hip.

“Logan, it’s gonna be okay…” Roman whispered, his eyes burning with tears.

“Wirgil, don’t... Pwease don’t…” Logan turned to Virgil, who glared at Roman with fury.

“Virgil, Kiddo-”

“No, Patton!” Virgil snapped, making Logan jump. “Look at him! He’s crying his eyes out! Roman hurt him, and he knew what he was doing!”

“I didn’t mean-”

“Shut it, Roman! You are never playing with Logan again!”

“No! Wo-man!” Logan pushed against Virgil, trying to reach Roman. Roman reached his hand up as Virgil took Logan away, back into the mindscape. “Stop! Pwease don’t take me away! Wo-man!”

“I’m sorry…” Roman whispered, bringing his hand to his chest. Patton’s heart ached as Logan’s screaming echoed the mindscape.

“He’ll calm down… They both will. Don’t worry.” Patton forced a smile before leaving the Prince alone in the dreamscape. 

Once Roman was certain he was alone, he broke down.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard y’all like Big Brother Roman, soooooo I took him away ;)
> 
> Coming up: ?


End file.
